PMD Invader Of Sky
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: Join an Irken on her forced journey as an Jolly Eevee! with the help of an complete baby! called Riolu! Follow them as they go thru PMD Explorers Of Sky.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome_

"Who are you!?"

_This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokemon._

"Pokewhat now?"

_Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!_

"What do you mean?"

_Before you depart for your adventure, you must answer some questions._

"Your insane! Let me go!"

_Be truthful when you answer them!_

"I'm ready for your filthy questions!"

_Now, are you ready?_

"I just said so!"

_Then...let the questions begin!_

Random colors started to appear.

_Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror and thought, "What a cool person"?_

"Certainly!"

_Have you ever forgotten you bought something and bought another one?_

"No."

_Your hiking up a mountain when you reach diverging paths. Which kind do you take?_

"The narrow one."

_Do you like lively parties?_

"Yes."

_You're running a marathon, and at the start you fall flat on your face! What will you do?_

"I'm not giving up yet! I always almost win."

_How are your mornings?_

"What kind of question is that?"

Just answer...

"Okay... Always in a rush."

_You have a really important test tomorrow! What do you do?_

"Wing it! I'm sure it will be fine!"

_Good news and bad news... Which one do you want to hear first?_

"The bad news."

_Are you male or female?_

"Can't you tell by my voice?!"

_Answer the question!_

"Okay! Female..."

_And now your aura will be analyzed._

"Aura?"

_Your aura is the energy that you radiate!_

"Oooh..."

A white bow appeared in front of me.

_Relax. Calm yourself... And now press your fingertip gently on the Bow._

"Yeah, yeah."

I pressed my finger against the bow.

_I said gently!_

I tried again.

_That's right... Stay perfectly still... Take a deep breath...and now exhale..._

_Your aura has been identified remove your finger from the bow._

_Your aura is... A clear sky blue!_

_Thank you for answering all those questions._

"We done? Yes!"

_You seem to be...the jolly type!_

"You sure your talking to me?"

_You have a good sense of humor._

"True."

_And you're compassionate._

"Again you sure..."

_You're always making others around you laugh._

"Well can't argue there... I think..."

_You have a sunny, positive outlook, and your vitality that raises the lowest of spirits to giddy heights!_

"Did someone mess with the results?"

_Yet, for all your great cheer, you're also open to tears... But you bounce between laughter and tears so easily!_

"Someone messed with the results!"

_What an adventure life must be like for you, bouncing around like that all day!_

"Is that suppose to be a joke?"

_So, a jolly type like you..._

_Will be an Eevee!_

"A what now!"

_And finally..._

_Who will be your partner?_

_You won't remember any of this so choose anyway!_

"Um..."

I looked at all the names.

And one stuck out.

"This Riolu...thing...looks promising."

_Is Riolu who you want?_

"Yes."

_OK! That's it! Your all ready to go!_

"Wait what?!"

_You're off to the world of Pokemon!_

_Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!_

Who is this odd characer?

TAK!


	2. Chapter 1 The Storm

Lightning started to flash, the wind blew viscously

"Whao! Wh-wh-whao!"A voice groaned?

"Are... Are you OK?!"The voice asked me."No! Water!"I screamed. More flashing happened."No!"I was slipping."Don't let go!"The voice pleaded."Just a little longer... Come on!"I was loosing my grip."I c-can't!"I yelled."Hang on!"The voice called." Another flash and the wind picked up."N-n-no! I can't...hold on...!"Another huge flash."Waaaah!"And all the sudden we were ripped apart from each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Urrgh..."

"Where..."

"...Where am I?"

I was on a sandy beach.

"...I can't... Drifting off..."

Somewhere close by...

"Hmm..."A little blue dog sighed, padding left and right."No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!"The little pup declared."This is it. I have to steel my courage today."The blue dog said to himself. He walked up to a gate and stepped on it. From under a voice came."Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"That startled the pup badly. They just continued to talk."Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"The voice boomed. The now identified Riolu jumped back in shock."Waah!"He cried a bit but sucked it up."That was too shocking!"He declared. He sweatdropped realizing how stupid he looked."Whew..." Riolu suddenly looked sad."...I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in, after all..."He sighed."I told myself that this is the day, but..."He took out a rock with an odd pattern."I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..."He went and picked it up again."Sigh...I just can't do it."He denied."I'm such a coward..."He dissed himself, looking sad."This is so discouraging..."Riolu said. Then he walked away. A ball of gas and a bat flew out from a tree."Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!"The gas ball asked. The bat or Zubat replied."You bet I did, Koffing." "That little wimp that was pacing around...had something good, right?"The gas ball or Koffing asked."That wimp had something, that's for sure."The bat said to his stupid friend."It looked like some kind of treasure." Koffing turned to Zubat."Do we go after it?" Zubat turned to Koffing."We do."Then they followed the blue puppy.

Crabs where blowing bubbles as riolu came in sight."Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!"Riolu said amazed by bubbles. The bubbles where floating in the sunset."When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles..." "All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... Its always beautiful... I want a beautiful girl..."He sighed looking at the floating bubbles some more."..."

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself."He informed no one in particular."But it makes me feel good to be here, like always."He said."Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up. A girl would do a better job though..."He sighed and then saw something in the sand."Hey...what's that?"He wondered going closer."What's going on over there?"What he saw gave him a shock."Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!"He cried running over.

He slapped my face."What happened?! Are you OK?"The pup asked."..."

"...Uhg..."I groaned and weakly got up."You're awake! That's a relief!"He backed up."Where...where am I...?"I asked myself."You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!"The weird dog said."Who are you?"I asked him. He seemed to ignore that."Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?"He asked. That puzzled me."I... I was unconscious? What happened...?" Then he finally replied to my question."Well, I'm Riolu. Glad to meet you!"He said smiling at me."And you are?"He asked."I've never seen you around before."

"I'm an Irken..."I said.

"What? You say you're a Irken?"He asked in shock."You look like a totally normal Eevee to me!"He said.

I looked myself over, and I was a fluffy fox/cat/dog/rabbit thing."It's...it's true!"I said."I've turned into an Fox/cat/dog/rabbit!"I yelled."...But how did this happen?"I wondered out loud."I don't remember anything..."I sighed clenching my head.

"You're...a little odd..."He said doubtfully."Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"He asked. I quickly shook my head."No!"

"You're telling me the truth?"He asked."Yes!"I replied."All right, then. Your name?"He asked."What's your name?"He repeated."My name? That's right, my name is...Tak."I told him.

"Oh, Tak is your name?"He asked."Yes!"I yelled at him. He then nodded."OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon, at least."He said."And what's that suppose to mean!?"I asked him."Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!"He explained."Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately."He continued."Really now?"I replied with a yawn."Things have grown somewhat lawless..."Just as he said that the duo came and tackled poor Riolu and the stone thing flew onto the ground!"Hey we're talking here!"I hissed."Ouch!"Riolu cried.

The gas ball spoke."Well, I do beg your pardon."

Then suddenly Riolu got up and a tick mark appeared on his head."Hey! Why'd you do that?!"He angrily asked.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?"The bat asked."Hey leave him alone!"I spoke up. Zubat ignored me however."We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!"The bat yelled. Riolu jumped."Wh-what?!"

Zubat turned to the treasure."That's yours, isn't it?" Riolu got a shock."No! That's...!"But the bat cut him off."Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"Then he went over and took the rock."Aaaah!"Riolu screamed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back?"Koffing asked."What's the matter? Too scared?"The gas ball said."I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!"The purple ball of gas exclaimed. Then the duo turned to each other."Come on. Let's get out of here."Koffing said. Then they turned to us."See you around, chickens. Heh-heh-heh"Zubat chuckled."Chicken!"I yelled angrily. But they ignored me and ran of into a cave.

"...ohhh..."He sighed turning to me."Wh-what should I do?"He asked me. I turned to him."That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me."He told me. Then he started to tear up."If I lose that..."Riolu shook his head."No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?"He asked. I stood there in shock."Wh-what should I do?"I asked the pup."We don't have time ro waste. Come on!"He pleaded."But you can't just..."He cut me off."That's my precious treasure..."He said. Then started to tear up again."If that disappeared, then I'd..."He stopped himself from crying."Please! Please help!"He pleaded."But I have no memory..."I started."I know its difficult...but hurry!"He started."It doesn't matter if you have no memory. You can still help! Please!"He pleaded again."But I'm sure I was a Irken..."I tried. That ticked him off."Argh! Irken, ghost, it doesn't matter. You can still help! Please!"He said in a scary way. I was took aback from his tone."G-got it!"I choked out. Then his tone and face brightened up like nothing happened."R-really?"He asked."You'll really help?!"He asked louder. I just nodded."Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!"He said and ran towards the cave, I followed wobbly on my feet.

As we entered, I saw stairs."What's with the stairs?"I asked."Just go thru them..."Riolu sighed."Okay..."I said walking to the stairs. To my right was a blue slug thing. It crawled up to us."Ew! What is that!?"I asked."Oh that's a Shellos, just tackle it."Riolu said."Okay..."

"Tackle!"

I hit it and it fainted."Did I do it?"I asked."Yep!"Riolu said.

We explored the cave, a Shellos followed us.

"Tackle!"I yelled hitting the Shellos."Oh the stairs!"I called.

"Quick attack!"Riolu called and hit the shell thing."That's a Shellder."He explained."Oh let's just go."I said walking to the stairs.

The next floor was easy the stairs where right in front of us so we went to it.

The fourth floor two shellfish things stood in our way."Tackle!"I yelled tackling the thing."Bite!"Riolu called biting it. They still stood and attacked us."Ow!"I cringed."Tackle!"I yelled hitting it again. It fainted."Bite!"Riolu called and bit it. It fainted!

(Oh just gonna describe boss battles from now on k?)

We found the stairs! And went down.

When we arrived Koffing and Zubat had their backs turned."Uh... Hey!"Riolu called out to them. They turned to us."Well, well... If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken."Koffing teased."Urk!"That hurt Riolu somehow. But he stepped up and yelled."Give me... Give me back what you stole from me!" "Smooth..."I sweatdropped."That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"He told them. Zubat being the prick er jerk he is.'Treasure, you say? So that thing is valuable, huh?" Koffing the bigger prick again I mean jerk! Spoke up."It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say." "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price."He said."Hey you pri-jerks! Just give it back!"I yelled."Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"He said.

That shocked Riolu for some reason."Whaaat?!" "If you want it back that badly... Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!"The bat laughed."Oooh! Let me at 'em!"I growled. I turned to Koffing."Tackle!"I yelled."Endure!"He called."Leech life!"Zubat called sucking my power.

"Tackle!"It was powerful and Koffing fainted.

"Koffing!"Zubat yelled."That's it! Leech life!"He yelled doing it again.

"Tackle!"

"Leech life!"

"Endure!"

"Running! Oh wait! Tackle!"I yelled and that ended the battle.

"Owowow..."Koffing groaned.

"Ugh..."Zubat moaned."We got roughed up..."He admitted.

"Pricks..."I grumbled under my breath.

"B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?"Koffing asked."I'm not a wimp! I'm Tak!"I growled at them.

"Bah! Tak! Here you go. Take it, then!"Zubat whined throwing the treasure to us."Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!"Koffing said."Sore losers..."I mumbled. Zubat then spoke."Yeah! You just remember that!"Then they ran away or floated away...

Riolu turned to me."Oh! It's my Relic fragment!"He said picking it up. He had a smile on his face."Am I ever glad... I actually did manage to get it back." "Hey! I helped!"I protested. Then he said."It's only because you agreed to help me, Tak."A wave of something crashed thru me..."Thank you, Tak!"He said running up to me and hugged me. I blushed."We better get going..."I said.

We arrived at the beach and stopped."Thank you! Seriously!"Riolu thanked again."..."

'I only helped because I happened to be there... Was that the right thing to do?'I wondered. A smile creeped on my face.'I guess so. This puppy is clearly grateful.'I thought."It's nice to be appreciated."I said out loud.

Riolu placed the fragment in front of me."Here's what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment."

"...Well, at least, that's what I started calling it..."He explained to me."But this Relic Fragment..."

"It's my precious treasure."

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore..."He told me."Wow..."I said."I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!"He exclaimed."Don't you feel the same way?"He asked."Not really... I don't remember..."I closed my eyes."Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics..."He said."Okay... That sounds interesting."I admitted. Riolu turned to the sea."...uncharted territories veiled in darkness..."

"...and new lands just waiting to be discovered!"He excitedly said."Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure!"He said."Gold! Treasure!"I repeated."And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?"He asked."Yeah."I agreed. Riolu turned to me."That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me."He said."So one day... I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit it looks like junk, but take a closer look."He said leaning forward. I nodded and leaned forward."See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"He said."Yeah... It's true. There is a strange inscription."I told him."I've never seen a pattern like this...well not that I can remember of..."I said. Riolu laughed at that."There must be some significance to this pattern."

"This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies!"He said with a cute smile."At least that's the feeling I get."He admitted. I couldn't help but smile."That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is."He told me. His voice was getting excited."I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!"He said."So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..."He turned and sighed."But...I chickened out."He said turning back to me."What about you, Tak? What are you going to do now?"He asked me."You lost your memory. And somehow transformed into a Pokemon..."He said. Where was he going with this?"Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?"He asked.

I went silent."..."

Riolu looked down."If not, can I ask a big favor."He said. I was about to answer when he cut me of."Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?"He asked.'Wow! All to sudden!'I thought."I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Tak."He said. Aw man! He's sooo cute when he says my name!"So will you? Please?"He begged.'Wah! What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue!'I freaked for a moment.'I don't know what an exploration team is...'I crooked my head.'What should I do? Should I join this Pokemon and form an exploration team?'I sighed then spoke up."Are you...?" "Huh? Am I what?"Riolu asked."What do you mean, "Are you...?"He asked."You're trying to talk me into it?"I asked him.

That shocked riolu."What?! Talk you into it?!"He quickly said."I didn't even think of it!"He protested."Well, I'm a complete coward... Honestly... I mean, yes, I thought I could depend on you, Tak."There he did it again! Sooo cute!"But during that fight with Koffing earlier... Having you there with me, I felt really brave. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping me, Tak."Oh he's depending on me! Oh shit...now I feel bad..."So come on, I'm begging you. Let's form an exploration team, you and me."He said.

"Oh fine we'll form a team."I sighed."Besides it's true, I do have nowhere to go... I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with you for now."I said."Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with this Pokemon."I concluded."OK! That's settled!"I said."Yes!"I replied."Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me?"He asked."Yes."I nodded."Yes! Thank you!"He thanked me yet again."We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!"He said turning sideway."First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices."

I nodded to that."That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team."He turned to me."I'm sure the training will be very tough..."He jumped then smiled."But let's give it our best, Tak!"

We posed for no reason.

And so... Riolu and Tak...formed an exploration team. This turned out to be...their very first step into...many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

Cyber orteck presents

Pokemon mystery dungeon

Invader of Sky!


End file.
